


Infiltration Study

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adventure, Bonding, Character Study, Communication, Friendship, Gen, Missions, TRUE HAPPINESS, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Infiltrating nature is considered a natural bonding process between a cyborg and an AI.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Infiltration Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/gifts).



Alex adjusts her headset to a more comfortable position on the top of her head. The wind is really picking up below them. The trees swaying all around them picks up on her trajectory, causing a bit of a flight pattern adjustment to land somewhere in a more open patch avenue to prevent sticks and stones if turbulence being thrown at her chopper blades and engine by the heavy winds. The weather is rather oddly weird today. Not a cloud in the sky above her. Crystal clear. Most she’s seen in days. Thankful for such things. Everyone is. When away from the technology of the world her and the passengers she’s carrying can start appreciating a taste of what a wilderness of adventure can provide to them.

One cyborg passenger and an AI that’s on a mission for…some sort of truth in herself. Alex is unsure what the mission is. She received a last-minute request from her Juggernaut Collective backseat colleague saying they needed to leave as soon as possible and go somewhere with abandonment. She of course couldn’t ignore his request or intent. When Adam retracts his shades and the desperation of the arched downward eyebrows show, she knows it’s only for one particular individual he’s really grown attached to help. Her. Eliza Cassan. Not the fake one on PICUS TV. Not in any romantic sense, this would be awkward and breach a bond of trust to help her become sentient. There’s a special bond between her and him that she can’t really place her entire finger on. Adam doesn’t want her to. This is more of their version of running temporarily away to somewhere that would help her understand something. Anything to help her. To help him too.

 _Only if Adam knew how this anomaly mission is helping her or himself._ Alex lands the V-TOL in the middle of the field. She turns the machine to its own version of sleep mode. “We’re here. Nothing but trees and a good breeze. You sure you two don’t need a study buddy out here? Man, I could go for some fresh air myself. It’s been a hot minute since I’ve flown over a full-grown forest.”

 _She will only…hinder…my mission, Adam. The best solution in this case would be for her taking off now. I will direct her to another part of the woods where she can enjoy nature during the down time._ Eliza pops up on the side of Adam’s HUD. A neutral facial expression displays with her calculated eyes. Helle’s persuasion is not there for her to make any sort of facial decision. She’s in a bit of sleep mode herself. Sitting back and letting Eliza taken the reigns for this one. She doesn’t need to be there 24 hours a day to help the AI make all the decisions for herself or for others.

“I am sorry, Alex, but this mission is strictly business between us two. Coordinates have been set to your V-TOL to send you out for coffee at another part of the local tree bark.” Adam steps out of the vehicle. The breeze instantly blows his hair and coat to the side. He pays no mind to it or that of Alex’s witty sarcasm of being brushed off as she takes her vehicle out of hibernation and takes off to whatever quiet place that serves her the most beauty. He’s unsure what the words were. Not that they’re any of importance now that his mission is starting right in front of him. He needs to concentrate on this now. He takes one step forward, listening to the dried leaves crush underneath his boots. He keeps walking, hands in his pocket to avoid the odd sensation of the wind.

 _Does the wind bother the augmentations in your hands, Adam? I am…curious how the weather affects your ability to reach out and use your experimental ones. I know Sarif’s technology can react differently for each user. I’ve taken a liberty to study his, and I know I’ve said you’re…different now, but I am not fully capable of understanding the familiarized filed ones currently installed onto you from…_ She’s quiet for a second, realizing what she says next might bring up a bad memory for Adam from when he read the emails at the GARM facility… _I’m sorry. I should think more about the situation we’re in before I bring up something that you’re fully aware about. Shall I make suggestions how we can use the nature around us to make gloves?_

Adam takes no offense to Eliza’s comment. They’ve been sharing very vivid secrets between each other for a while now. Nothing about this feels odd or out of place between them. A strong brotherly and sisterly bond have grown between them since the little side quest Helle sent Adam on not too long ago. “Is there a random field of cotton out here? We’re not exactly in the south.” True. They’re still in Europe. A particular part where there are no such fields or even an untouched leaf that doesn’t break under a gentle walk. 

_No, but there’s an unusual batch of Aloe Vera plants growing nearby. I suspect high traces of an unknown element resting on the plants leaves. Please be careful, Adam. This substance is foreign to me and I have no record of such plants that have an ash color calibrated vibration to them._

In other words, there might be possible off-colored soot sitting on top of the succulent plant. Adam duly notes in his brain to ready his rebreather if he needs it. Pushing some tree branches aside he scans the area for any signs of toxicity in the air. There are no traces of any harmful bacteria or gas that would trigger in his inner lung department. Just the wind continuing to push through his hair and flapping his coat tail back behind him. He wraps his coat closer around his body to keep in some of his internalized heat. This area does feel like it’s unnaturally cold. An area of its own collation to winter standards. He presses on forward till he reaches the destination Eliza is talking about.

 _The weather situation around us both feels very unnatural. I noticed the file about the abnormal changes of the weather in this area when exploring dataminds in one of the Panchaea facilitates before Helle rescued me. Hugh Darrow tried to keep this a secret from the world, from me. The data world can be lonely when trapped in a-_ She stops speaking for a moment. She has to remember she’s sentient now and Adam gave her permission to learn about the world on her own. She changes the subject to something less bleak and uncomfortable about being trapped in a place where her masters had control over what she could study and learn from to her recent fascination about the unnatural science of the planet. _I wanted to check the area out for myself one day to satisfy this uneasy feeling inside my core. The files I discovered makes me feel there’s something more to this place, Adam. I am unsure what this area is supposed to represent. Not necessarily the plants life._

Adam knows the feeling. She tells him about the research she’s found within the local news stories about certain myths surrounding the local plant life that have faster than normal healing capabilities ranging from burns to alternating skin conditions to well-toned tans. A well-kept secret expressed only between the local shaman of burn healers and residents of the small towns. For good reason. There are rumors running around between the locals that signal people have gone up and vanished in the past when outsiders that didn’t include Darrow’s crowd of workers would try to get their own scoop on the story. Whatever Darrow did to cover things up worked. Now, it’s just a ghost story in this country people live in that parents would tell their kids at night to mess with their heads and stay out of trouble.

_Small part of one of the local stories long before Jensen’s time: Charcoal plants taking over the gossip of skin tones? Residents are too afraid of disappearing to discuss how far deep into the skin this tissue cleansing gel of this plant really goes! More about this irrational fear oddity on page 2! – Name of Local News Reporter, Country._

Famous last words for there is no page 2 archived anywhere in the adjacent cities libraries or on a drive hidden in someone’s basement. Scrubbed clean as a clear crystal placed under a moonlit sky. The two remain in their silent thoughts afterwards. Only stopping when they come to an area covered by a barbed wired fence. This definitely isn’t mentioned in any of Eliza’s findings. Adam carefully cuts through the wire with one his blades. He enters the restricted zone and turns on his augmented vision, scanning the area for any signs of drones, guards, and anything that may be deemed hostile. There’s nothing to report. Just miles upon miles of fence structure. Some parts covered in a type of Spanish Moss Adam’s never seen before and other parts look like the electrical sparks are going to cause a local fire in the next few seconds. In other words, this place has been abandoned or in dire need of repairs.

Adam turns off his vision, going subvocal just incase something is listening in on him through a recorded. Here’s to hoping that there’s nothing recording synthetic brain patterns as well. “Eliza, are you picking up anything? There’s no one in my line of vision or cone area.”

_Negative, Adam. Only things I am picking up are the sound of baby birds chirping with their own rendition of songs and squirrels sending out mating calls. All of them sound…unusually pleasant for the abnormality of this situation. Shall we continue on?_

‘Yes, of course.” Adam moves on through the brushes. Keeping his steps careful and light. Only using a Biocell if he feels that he needs to turn on his leg silencers for a long period of time. He didn’t want to risk getting shot by an unknown turret hanging from a tree branch that he can’t spot with any of his enhancements.

 _We’re here, Adam. Please remember to keep your rebreather on standby just incase anything is triggered by my scans._ Eliza scans the localized area of where some very small dark looking aloe plants are growing. Adam searches through one of his pouches while she does her business to make sure there’s no contamination, pulling out a test tube to collect any samples that she seeks. _I am finished with my scans, Adam. While the files and papers speak of a strange charcoal color there’s nothing that signifies this is caused by any weather changes other than surviving this windy temperature. Instead I am detecting a strange sign of life on top of these caterpillars that are nestled underneath the leaves. You’re free to use your hands to lift one of these leaves to see for yourself. They’re not poisonous or venomous in any sort of way. They’re just…hibernating._

Adam gently lifts one of the leaves up to see one of the little buggers curled u in a small nest that it has created for itself. The caterpillar is black with a glowing blue line running down its spine. He can see electrical waves moving down the line in an old fashion computer program he remembered seeing from one of the facilities he’s visited when working for Sarif or sneaking into buildings where he didn’t belong. A shiver goes through Adam’s spine at the thought of these poor creatures being used for possible test subjects or used to alternate properties within the plants to give them the growth they need for human genetic purposes. He places the leaf back down, his stomach not in the right mindset to collect a sample right now.

_They’re not suffering, Adam. They feel no pain or hunger in this state. They’re kept alive longer by the strips of the miniaturized technology. If they feel any sort of pressure or discomfort their brains would be sending out signals to me. Indeed this isn’t a way for these creatures to live, but-_

“Is there no way to turn this program off?” Adam still doesn’t know why he feels for these things. They’re just bugs, but they’re still a part of the ecosystem that through them an unnecessary gambit that they didn’t deserve.

 _Not currently. Please use the tube to carefully collect a sample of the animal and another to collect a couple of the leaves. I am certain when we get back to Prague, we can contact one of your old associates back in Detroit to help us with this case._ Eliza scans the samples to see if there are any property changes. _I know this is a scary thing that Darrow and Versalife have done to you, Adam. I know your knowledge and the thought of these things were used in your genetic coding…_

Adam extracts his shades, looking down at his fingers, flexing in them in response to Eliza’s words. The feeling of pain and guilt rises like acidic vile in his throat. He doesn’t remember much of his past, and the AI is willing to help him with anything that he desires, she desires. They’ve been using each other’s help a lot lately to continue to uncover mysteries about themselves that they have no desire to stop. When Eliza brought up this strange mission to him, he couldn’t say no. He wanted…wants…what’s the point of burning down a building just to nearly have him die in it? Darrow and Versalife knew he had been alive this whole time. They knew of his existence. Did they really only keep files on that one site? No one stays under the Illuminati’s off the grid radar for long. They’ve seen Megan’s research, they have Adam’s DNA, who knows what else they’re planning to do with it? What’s stopping them from storming the area right now to take him captured? What stopped him from _hiding in plain site with a man that used to work at the facility that all of a sudden has a child that popped out of the blue, because of ties with a military project and failed adoption attempts? That’s the **rumor** isn’t it?_

_Adam? Your mechanical heartbeat levels are spiking. Are you ok? If you need to rest, there’s a meadow to the left of here. I promise the weather here is of today’s temperature with no sign of wind or a gray cloud in the sky. After this I would like to show you something else that I want to see within your eyes if you will let me when the times comes._

Adam skips right past the meadow when Eliza makes the statement Adam wanted to hear from the start. The real reason why Eliza wanted to come out here. Not that Adam is going to deny her any of these chances to help him ease any doubts or dreams he has of his own. He still dreams about the sinking to the bottom of the sea with the metaphorical lights and wings burning his retina’s from above him from time to time. Sometimes Adam wishes the sun wings that pierce his vision to be real. This way he knows the feeling of touch from the things that want to burn his skin with temptation.

_Adam? Are you there, Adam? You’re spacing out, Adam. You’re passing our destination. Adam! Snap out of your thoughts, Adam….Adam? I am concerned._

“I am sorry, Eliza. I am thinking about the differences between our own wants again.” Adam stops his walk to see where Eliza has taken him. He looks down to see water has touched his shoes. This is…the clearest water he’s ever seen. He can actually see colorized rocks. Not like the contaminated water back in Prague or Detroit, but rocks that one would find in a craft store. They’re very pretty. He cupped his hands around a school of minnows. The curious fish start nibbling at any debris left on his fingertips. They seem to be enjoying themselves.

_Artificial Black Carbon pollutes these waters. They mix in with their natural environment to prevent mold overgrowth and give the water and the creatures living in here a more natural and longer life. Does this make the fish part of an artificially made terrestrial aquarium, Adam? I wish to know the difference. Humans alternate structures and places of animal life all the time to benefit their lives or the lives of one that lives within it. This lake has been around here long before people knew it existed. There are even stepping stones off to your side that lead to part of the cliff entrance. Shall we step inside?_

Adam doesn’t answer her. People are known to make paludariums with life co-existing with one another. Maybe this is one of them? Who knows what Darrow wanted with a bunch of revoir fish and strange moss he’s never seen? He places the fish back into the water. They scurry away from the much larger fish prey that is lurking in the shadows, making splashing sounds with its tail. Maybe he’ll come back here with Pritchard. He’s the analytical one. They could explore this place together and collect different kinds of samples to figure out how the wildlife here benefit augmentations.

_Or the scenery is just nice to look at when taken properly care of?_

Adam smiles a bit. He likes how she’s very observant in her surroundings. Always asking questions and checking out files through her system about the different causes and effects of the beneficial things around her. He carefully makes his way onto the rocks, not wanting to step into any part of the water where he might lose his footing and the poor samples in his pockets would be lost at the bottom. Slowly he steps inside the cold area of the cave. Overgrown wet moss hands out on the sides that have waterfalls of water dripping through small cracks to keep them moist. Must be a waterfall somewhere he can’t see. He makes his way deep into the open area of the cliff side cave. A species of hermit crabs and snails are picking at the algae and debris along the floor. Only scurrying away when the vibrations of Adam’s feet come too close to them. Adam’s careful not to step on any of the snails.

_Just a little bit further, Adam. There’s something I like to see at the back of this cave. May I start taking over one of your eyes now? Just one. I want you to see this too._

“Of course.” Adam feels a bit strange after his vision turns off and on. No, not like a split screen, but things seem to have more of a purple tint in one part with a sparkling green hue coming from the back of the cave his altered eye is seeing. What exactly IS he seeing? He touches the back wall. This isn’t the naturally green moss that’s growing everywhere else. These are…tiny emerald crystals.

_Human life believe that energy can come from these crystals. I agree that with the help of the Earth and the science surrounding these properties we can learn how they came into existence, but how do they help with healing in augmentations? We already have aloe for the naturally humanized skin and now artificial. My findings on these topics of the naturalized minerals of the world pre-dates such things. I wish to understand more other than beauty and the sands of time._

A bit of detective work will be needed. Another reason to come back to this peaceful place. “I will come back here with someone who’s way more equipped to answer these questions, Eliza.” Adam removes his hands and backs away from the back of the wall.

_Adam, I-we need to go. I hear someone whispering outside the cave. They’re unarmed as my scans show no signs of any lethal electronic devices on them. They don’t sound very happy that we’ve entered this cave. Don’t worry they’re not a threat, but please be careful anyways. We don’t want to upset the locals that sneak over this fence for fishing._

“Copy that.” Adam exits the same way he came in. Indeed there’s two men outside on the shore holding fishing rods, a bucket of live bait, and a tackle box. Adam waves at them as he makes his way to shore. He has no desire to talk to them or ask where the secret entrance is. They let out a sigh of relief when they receive no trouble from the augmented man. They go on talking to one another in another language, making their way to an area of the lake where they get their fishing gear ready. Adam thinks about the times he went to one of the great lakes in Detroit with his. When his old man had time, he would take him fishing out on their boat. He smiles at the warm memories of coming home to his mother with the biggest catch of the day. He snaps out of his thoughts when his vision turns back to normal.

_Sorry, Adam. We really need to go. We’re starting to reach that time of day where more residents might come out to this side of the pond. I know I said this area is supposed to be fenced off. I am sorry for not considering about the back areas of the floral and fauna. I have placed us in severe danger because of my lack of analytical judgement._

“No, Eliza. You did OK. I am happy you brought me here. I haven’t…I haven’t felt this way in a long time.” Adam walks along the watery shore. Taking his shoes and socks off to feel something on the bottom of his feet. He can’t wiggle his toes to feel the sand, but he can appreciate the cool water against his feet. He holds his arms up, stretching as high as he can to catch the wind above his head.

 _You’re smiling. Laughing. I am glad you’re feeling this way, Adam. I feel…I want to smile too. With you._ Eliza’s face switches to a live camera feed. She’s really smiling too. Not the fake avatar version. This is her true face. She’s moving her eyes from side to side checking out what Adam is checking.

“You really like to see me happy?” Adam places his arms back at his side. Carefully making his way back through the open area of the fence. He makes his way back to the spot where he originally had Alex drop him off at. He wonders if Alex found anything out of the ordinary on her way to that coffee break of hers.

_Yes. I want you to experience true happiness with every mission we go on together. We both find out a little more about ourselves with a fellow follow-up reminder about the great stuff in the organisms that surround our lives, make our lives the way they’re now, and ecosystem. I would love to experience this more. May we come out here again? I promise to scan the area more thoroughly, so we’re not disturbed._

_Good to be alive._ Socks first, boots second. Everything’s back to propriety. “Yes. I would like something that.” He didn’t bring up that they may have to bring up Pritchard that might not want to get anywhere near the water with his equipment, but…maybe some good humor is needed for the next road trip. Maybe bring Alex or Malik in. Maybe get Miller and Mac out here to help lower their own blood pressure after a long day of working in the office or the field. Would Sarif study the water or stare at his own reflection in the water? Koller would comment about trying fish sandwiches and have a picnic with everyone. Adam looks up to see the chopper above him.

Alex lands on the empty patch. She sticks her head out her pilot seat window and waves to Adam that he’s ready to board whenever he wants. She seems to be in a better mood. Adam suspects she’s definitely had either a nap or that jittery juice. His smile grows bigger and opens the side panel of the door, stepping inside. He gets himself fastened in the seat and stares out the window with Eliza in complete silence. Both content and ready to get back to Prague with their findings. Adam double checks the creature in his test tube to see it’s still happily resting on the leaf. Good. After all, their world can’t always be bleak and bland as well. 


End file.
